A Favor
by FoxxHannah
Summary: Lilly has lived a normal life for 16 years, and she wants to keep it that way. But when three famous murderers change that, her whole world gets turned upside down. "Why did they choose me! Of all the people in the world... Why me!" Rated T for mild language, gore, and high craziness.
1. Chapter 1

Running.

I don't know how long I've been running, but it felt like hours. Passing by a huge boiler, I was positive that I had been running in circles, when it blew hot steam into my face. A pained groan left my lips as I placed both hands on my face trying to relieve some of the pain the steam caused. I blindly stumbled backwards, hitting my back against another hot boiler, and hissing in pain as my back go burnt. Leave it to me to be able to get away from some man who's shadow showed that he is holding some type of weapon, but get hurt by inanimate objects.

A wicked cackle from behind made me forget about my burning face and back as I squealed and started running again. As I neared a corner, the shadow of the man appeared, causing me to skid and turn the opposite direction. Running towards another corner, the shadow appeared again. How in the hell am I supposed to get away from this guy?

Keeping my eyes on the shadow, I started to back up, ready to bolt it into another direction. Swiftly turning on my heal, I smacked against what felt like a wall. Falling on my butt, and onto the harsh grated floor, I directed my gaze up to yell at the man. My mouth hung open in shock when I caught sight of the man who had been following me. His burnt lips twisted into a smirk as he stuck his hip out and gestured to his face.

"Is there something on my face, bitch?" he questioned playfully. His deep, almost demonic voice, made him even more scary.

I slowly crawled backwards on my elbows before stumbling over myself to stand up and get as far away from him as possible. My lungs burned as I kept running, though I'm not sure where I could go to get away from him since this is his domain and he knows where to find me. Despite the situation, I let a snort leave my throat as I thought more about the matter. Of course I wouldn't be able to get away from him, he'll end up finding me and killing me no matter how far I run!

Apparently he got tired of the little cat and mouse chase as he appeared around the corner I had just turned down. I didn't have time to slow down before he reached out and slashed my stomach. A yelp escaped my throat as I stumbled to stop and looked down at the wound that started to bleed. I looked up in time to see him swiftly walk forward to add to the injury, and quickly take off in the other direction. Though my running started to slow down, I kept pushing myself, determined to get away from him. The floor's grating seemed to grow sharp and ragged and soon I found myself falling face forward into it, cutting my face and arms as I flipped over to lay on my back.

I gently laid my hand on the three long slash marks on my stomach, attempting to tone down the pain. The blood started to seep through my fingers and drip onto the floor. I grimaced as I looked up to the sound of someone's foot steps coming closer. The pain from the cuts started to become unbearable. My eyes started to sting as tears started to blur my vision. I looked up to see him. Standing there with a satisfied smirk and shaking a reprimanding finger at me.

"It's not polite to run away from people. It's terribly rude."

My brow rose at his statement, before I just let it go. He seemed to be enjoying my pain by the way his smirk widened into a grin and his eyes sparkled with excitement. My jaw clenched in irritation when he just stood there, admiring the pain he had caused me. If he was going to kill me why not just get it over with?

"Why?" I asked. I mentally face palmed as I repeated the question in my head. Out of all the questions I could've asked, why did I ask the one that made me sound like one of those dramatic sluts who decide to ask the killer why he chose to kill them out of everyone else. Really fucking brilliant.

He let out a horrendous laugh before kneeling in front of me, adjusting his fedora in order to look at me properly. Reaching out a burnt hand, he harshly brushed my hair out of my face, letting a cackle leave his lips when I flinched away from him. My whole body froze when he leaned close to my ear, his breath tickling my neck as he chuckled again. In a breathy voice, he simply answered.

"Because I needed more souls, bitch." Then dug his blades into my abdomen.

I let loose a gut wrenching scream as I felt his blades cut open all the vital organs. My screams became gurgled as blood came up my throat and dripped down my chin. My vision started wavering in and out as I lost more blood. His sadistic laugh rang in my ears as he started slashing any part of my body that hadn't yet been touched. Through my wavering vision, I could see my body, though I didn't look like a body anymore, just a mess of flesh and blood.

He suddenly stopped slashing me and appeared in my vision. His face had splatters of my blood on it and he was breathing hard, like he just had the biggest adrenaline rush ever. His smile was gone, though, and was now replaced with a sneer.

"Looks like our play time is over, bitch. Maybe we'll get to play longer next time. Until then..." he trailed off, using one of his blades o cut a deep gash on my cheek. "Just a little bit of a... reminder." he cackled the last part.

Getting back onto his feet, he spun on his heel and walked off, leaving me on the harsh floor in my own blood. My eyes started to droop down as darkness consumed me.

**...**

**First chapter done: CHECK!**

**Alrighty, hello everyone! It's so nice to be writing for NOES again. This is the rewritten story (although there isn't much to rewrite since I only had 3 chapters up.) that I had put up aboutttttt...*checks journal* 4 months ago? Maybe 6? Whatever, point is, I stopped writing that story because I felt like I needed an outline and that it didn't make much sense.**

**Just so everyone knows...THIS STORY DOESN"T CONTAIN THE NOES, FRIDAY 13TH, OR HALLOWEEN REMAKES!  This story only contains the original (or first) versions of Freddy, Jason, and Michael. Cause ya' know *cough cough* the remakes sucked *cough cough***

**I'm actually excited to start writing this story again. I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. **

**Until next chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NOES, Friday the 13th, Halloween, or anything other than my OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit outta me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me_

The alarm blasted the music loudly throughout the small room, and was accompanied by banging on the door and a gruff voice ordering...

"Hey, ya' creature! Time ta' get up!"

That creature? That's me, Lilly Beck.

I shot straight up with a yelp. A sigh of relief left my mouth as I wiped sweat from my forehead.

_It was only a dream... it was only a dream..._

I jumped when one final bang hit my door, "Come on! You don't have all day!" the gruff voice called out from behind the door. They soon left, grumbling loudly about how impossible I was being.

Throwing the blankets from my legs, I stretched a little, hearing audible cracks coming from my back, before standing up and looking around my room for some clothes to wear. Throwing open my closet, I started to dig through the little hill of clothes I left lying on the floor. Grumbling under my breath, I finally came across a pair of skinny jeans and a white V-neck.

While wiggling into my jeans, I backed up into my movie shelf knocking over all of my most prized horror movies. "Awe great." I mumbled, bending over to start collecting them. "Let's see...Scream, Halloween, Insidious, Friday the 13th, Paranormal activity, and..."

I trailed off when I picked up Nightmare on Elm Street. Staring at the cover, my dream replayed in my head. I winced a little while thinking about the gory sight of my flesh all ripped up and all the blood that was oozing from the cuts. Shaking my head, I set it on top of the movie stack I had made and put it back on the shelf. My friend, Cory, might be interested in hearing about this dream...

Continuing on with my morning routine, I headed to the bathroom to tame the large knot that I call my hair. After awhile, I was finally able to brush through my black locks without ripping my hair out. I sighed a little when I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Looks like it's a bun day." I commented, observing by the feel of it, my hair was still sticking up in strange places where a straightener would only burn off. Twisting my hair up and securing it with an elastic, I snapped my fingers together while looking for a mirror to see if it looked alright.

Spending a good minute looking for the mirror, I gave up and decided to blindly apply a layer of mascara.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

I'm pretty sure that after poking my eye a dozen times, people will think I look high. Whatever, it's not like anyone will care at school since it's a common sight to see half of the class with blood shot eyes and others who decide to sneak off into the bathrooms to get higher than the sky. Charming right? But I shouldn't have expected much from a town like Little Elm. I mean, who would want to live somewhere so small that it actually has 'little' in it's name?

Apparently my family.

After grabbing my bag I headed down the stairs to be greeted by dubstep playing loudly in the kitchen. I sighed loudly before walking up to the radio that was playing the music, and turning down the music. My older brother, Derek, turned around from the toaster with a fake frown plastered on his tanned face.

"I was dancing to that, you know." he whined, holding out a hand towards the radio.

I let a smirk cross my face as I leaned against the counter, "You unnecessarily pounded on my door this morning, so I..." I lifted up my fingers to use air quotations, "'unnecessarily' turned down your music."

He snorted as he came over to the radio to turn it back up, and lightly pushed my head in a teasing way, "Somehow I don't know how we can be siblings."

It was my turn to snort, although his statement was true. He had sun kissed skin, while I was whiter than snow. He had cropped blonde hair, I had long raven black hair. He had sharp facial features, mine are more soft. All in all, we don't look like we're related at all. In fact, when my friends had first met him, they had thought he was my boyfriend. It was pretty awkward when I had to convince them he was my brother.

I picked up an apple from the counter before chucking his keys at him, "Come on. I don't want to be late again."

He stuffed the last bit of toast into his mouth before swiftly picking up his bag and declaring, "Lunch school for Lilly!" he quickly swallowed as he started walking past me, but stopped beside me. His eyebrows furrowed together as he reached out and traced something on my cheek that stung a little bit. "Lil, what did you do? Get in a fight with yourself or something?"

"Get in a-" I lifted my hand up to my face and felt rough skin. It didn't take a genius to know that it was a cut. I could feel my face grow pale as I kept feeling it. It could be. It was a dreams. Things in dreams aren't real.

I cleared my throat as I focused back onto my brother. Shrugging, I awkwardly shifted my bag on my shoulder as I walked ahead of him, "I have no idea. Maybe I scratched it against something this morning while I was getting ready without realizing it."

He didn't seem very convinced, but didn't dwell on the subject anymore as he started walking beside me and out the door. I, on the other hand, spent the rest of the ride to school convincing myself that it was just a coincidence and that I must've cut it either during the night or sometime this morning. But one thing was for sure...

It didn't happen in my dream. Freddy is a movie character, therefore not real.

* * *

_At Camp Crystal Lake..._

"Come on, mama's boy! Come at me!"

A large figure wearing a tarnished hockey mask and ripped clothing brought his arm back to send his machete at the man standing a few feet in front of him. The man had enough time to side step before the machete whizzed past and buried itself into the tree that was behind him. He turned around and observed the machete with an amused face before turning to look at the Crystal Lake killer.

"That the best you got? I'm a little disappointed, hockey puck." His burnt lips turned upwards into a smirk. He patted his fedora securely onto his head. "Now it's my turn."

Freddy ran up to Jason with his razor sharp fingers in front of him. His blades sunk into the killer's stomach with a sickening squish. A sneer crossed his features as he kept twisting his blades around to get some sort of reaction from Jason.

Nothing.

Jason's shoulders heaved up and down with each angered breath he took. He grabbed onto Freddy's hand and yanked it out of his stomach while painfully twisting it. The Springwood Slasher squirmed out of his grasp before looking down at his glove that was now covered in rust colored blood.

"Oh." He mused, looking around for the killer that no longer stood in front of him. He turned around, only to see Jason there with his machete raised to pierce his body. He held up a finger, which made Jason falter a little as he stated, "As fun as this is, Voorhees, I think it's time that I end out play date." and with that, he took off towards the lake.

Jason's eye widened in anger as he lowered his machete and started to lumber towards Freddy who was now mockingly gesturing for him to follow. Freddy snickered as he took a couple steps into the lake so that the water now reached his knees. Jason was now only a couple feet away from him, lifting up his machete one more.

"How a bit of water?" Freddy called out. He started splashing the water at the killer, faltering a little bit when Jason didn't slow down.

He lifted his gloved hand to shield his face from the blow of the machete, but when the machete hadn't come in contact with him, he lowered his hand down to see that Jason was laying in the fetal position shivering like a baby. A sick smile spread on Freddy's face as he started to splash more water on the killer.

"What now, hockey puck? You little bitch! Scared of fucking water, eh? You stupid-" Freddy's rant was cut off as two chains cam from the ground and ensnared his wrists. "The fuck?" He questioned as he tried to tug the chains off his wrists in vain. Two more chains wrapped around his ankles, keeping him in place.

_Jason, sweetie. Calm down. Look, he's tied up in chains! You must end this foolishness now! Be brave my special boy._

Jason's mom's voice echoed in his head. He peaked one eye open and spotted Freddy struggling with the chains that were holding him down. He squeezed his good eye shut as he stood back up. His shoulders started to heave up and down again with anger.

_How dare he! He's a bad person. He must die._

Jason thought, gripping his machete and raising it above his head. He put all his anger into the force he used to bring the machete down, only to be stopped by a chain himself. His machete dropped straight down into the water in front of him as his other wrist was caught by another chain. He started yanking as hard as he could on the chains, but nothing happened.

Freddy looked up from his struggle to see Jason also captured in the chains. He let out a loud cackle as he tried pointing at Jason.

"King Kong is being brought down once again!" He said, laughing harder after he said that. Jason stopped struggling and raised a brow under his mask, well aware that Freddy wasn't able to see it.

"Yes, I guess he does look like that." A robotic sounding voice came from behind them.

Freddy's laugh halted as he sneered and spat out, "What do you want, Pindick?"

Pinhead walked in front of the killers not looking very amused, "Very funny, Krueger. Yes, there is something that I want. I want a new killer."

Freddy and Jason exchanged glances before Freddy broke out in a fit of laughter, Jason's shoulders going up and down in a silent laugh. Pinhead stood there calmly waiting for their little outburst to stop.

"And I want some knew pigs to play with, but you don't see me getting that!" Freddy said between cackles.

Pinhead's patience started to wear thin when the killer's didn't let up. He sighed a little as he made the chains pull both of their limbs, making laughter turn into groans of pain. He kept them like that for a moment before loosening the chains and folding his hands in front of him.

"As I said, I want a new killer. I don't actually require a killer for myself, but there's a new need for a new killer."

"Ya lost me." Freddy said, with a deadpanned expression.

Pinhead sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is hard to explain. Long story short, I need you, Jason, and Michael to train a new killer, since it seems that some of the more...mortal...killers are being killed off."

Freddy sputtered a little, "Michael? What does that dickhead have to do with anything? Why would I even agree to training a new killer? The answer to your request is a HELL NO!"

Jason nodded his head in agreement towards Freddy's statement. Why do they have to work together? They'd most likely kill each other first before they would be able to even teach the new killer how to simply use a knife.

Pinhead made a robotic 'tsk' noise as he made the chains pull on the killers limbs once more. "I don't think you are in any position to deny my request. Now, I suggest you accept, because I'm positive that you do not want to be pulled back to my...home."

Jason and Freddy, groaned out in pain as they nodded their heads, wishing that the chains would be release them. Pinhead nodded his head in satisfaction as he released the chains from the killers as he started to walk away.

The killers rubbed their sore limbs before Freddy turned towards Pinhead's retreating form, "What about Michael?" He yelled out.

Pinhead lazily waved a dismissive hand towards him, "He's in some kind of debt with me, it's how he's paying it off."

Jason and Freddy exchanged looks before they wobbled back to the shore of the lake. Going their separate ways, Jason towards the cabins, Freddy slashing the air creating a portal and stepping through to his boiler room, he couldn't help but think that Pinhead's request isn't just to train a new killer, but something more sinister. Whatever, he better things to do than to worry about it. Like terrorizing children.

* * *

**And there's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad that my introduction wasn't terrible! Next chapter, we get to see who will become the next killer trainee (although we all know who it's gonna be...kinda mellowdramatic). So sorry for putting off this chapter for about 2 weeks. The end of the quarter was coming for school and I had a bunch of make-up assignments I needed to finish. Terribly sorry! BLAME SCHOOL!**

**Anyway...Here are my replies to your reviews:)**

**shadowsteed:**** Thank you for following the story!:)**

**Freddy K's girl: ****I actually deleted my first story...but I will tell you that it was pretty slow moving and just horribly written:P And Sure! I could always do with new character ideas! Although, I do have a bunch of the main characters already set out, it wouldn't hurt to have some more! The more the merrier! :D**

**Thanks again guys! Until next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy walked back in forth in a small office. He had created this make believe room in order to get the whole feel of "getting down to business". The room was a little cramped due to the killer being too caught up in his work that he didn't have enough time to enlarge it before having to run off and gain another soul.

At this moment, Jason was squished into a stiff wooden chair watching with a bored expression as Freddy paced around, occasionally mumbling something about how he "didn't want to put up with this shit". Michael had his feet resting on the round table, leaning lazily back into his cushioned office chair. Freddy grumbled a curse under his breath before slamming his hands down on the table, the two other killers only rolling their heads to the side in a bored 'what?'.

"Since we all have to fucking deal with this stupid task, why don't we list some bearable qualities the killer should have and that we can all agree on. That should get rid of some douchebags, right?" Freddy raised an eyebrow at the two, waiting for their agreement.

Michael sat up in his chair, signaling that he was now attentive. Jason just shifted awkwardly in the uncomfortable chair before grabbing the pen and paper provided in front of him and wrote something down. '_Sounds good, just don't suggest anything inappropriate Cougar-" _

"Krueger." Freddy growled, sending a glare towards Jason.

Jason just shrugged his shoulders and continued, '_Whatever, I don't see the difference. Lets just get started. The sooner I get out of this chair, the better." _and with that written, Jason slammed the pen and paper down, signaling that he was ready to begin.

With that said, the killers started to suggest qualities they would be able to work with.

* * *

'**We should choose him, because lets face it, boys are more tough.**'

"Fuck that! Let's choose a bitch! They're more stealthy, not to mention that they'd have sex appeal to lure in their targets."

Jason looked between Freddy and Michael as they kept going back and forth on what gender the killer should be. Michael wanted a male to train, often arguing about how tough they were and that they wouldn't have fickle emotions like females. Freddy, on the other hand, unsurprisingly wanted a female, claiming the reason was that they were stealthy and would be able to lure in targets. Jason would've normally just chosen a male by now, but he had to admit that besides the sexual comments Freddy made, a female could be a possibility.

'**Oh give me a break. We all know that the only reason you want a girl is for eye candy.**' Michael wrote down, wiggling the paper every so often to prove his point.

Freddy chuckled a bit as he threw his hands up in mock surrender, "Oh, you got me. I totally wanted to try and get it in if we decided on a girl. Nothing gets past you guys!" He cackled a bit more when Michael lowered his paper, before continuing on, "If you can give me one good reason for choosing a douche, besides them being tougher and less emotional than bitches, then I will agree with you."

Michael sat there trying to come up with more reasons, only to have his thoughts come back to strength and emotions. He ducked his head in defeat, before another thought came to his mind. '**Jason hasn't stated his choice yet. We'll let him decide.**'

Freddy firmly nodded once before shifting his eyes over to the hockey-masked killer. Jason, now feeling the pressure set on him, had no idea what to choose. Coming up with no answer on his own, he quickly motioned to the two killers to hold on as he started to try and contact his mother.

'_Mommy. I need help with something.'_

'_Ah, my sweet Jason! I would gladly help you!'_

Jason thought on how to word his next thought, making sure that what he would say wouldn't be considered bad and wouldn't in any way get him in trouble. '_I need to choose the gender of a new killer. What would you choose?' _A moment passed, the killer assuming that his mom was thinking about the choices.

'_I had heard... Hm, well, as much as I hate to agree to that god awful brute, I do believe women have the upper hand here. I would choose a lady. If that is all you need, then I'll let you go back to your little meeting. And please give that white masked man a word about girls being just as tough as guys. Mommy loves you!'_

Jason smiled at his mom's words. Replying with a small love you too, he blinked a couple times to get out of his little daze. The two killers stared intently at Jason as he looked between the two before pointing a rotting finger at Freddy. Michael threw his hands up in anger and defeat, while Freddy pointed and laughed mockingly at him.

A couple moments passed with Freddy beaming with triumph and Michael sulking in defeat, before Jason slammed down a stack of papers that consisted of possible choices. Michael's eyes widened as he stared at Jason disbelievingly. '**We have to go through all that?'** he wrote down tentatively.

Jason firmly nodded as he sat back down in his wooden chair and began to look through some of the papers, occasionally crumpling a paper up and throwing towards the waste basket. Michael sat there a moment, staring at the enormous stack, before giving Freddy a pleading look.

"Just do it asshole. You might end up enjoying it." Freddy snapped as he too, took a seat and began reading through some of the papers.

Michael sighed before grabbing a paper and reading. '_Into voodoo. Likes to pierce different parts of her body. Bit her brother's finger off-' _Yeah... he's going to have a rough few hours.

* * *

Two hours had passed and the killers had finally read through the stack. Each killer was told to pick out one female they had set aside, instead of throwing them out like the others, to suggest to the others. They looked from one another in anticipation, though Michael still looked pretty bored. As they slid the papers of their chosen killer into the center of the table, they began the long argument of who was a better choice.

"Just because you guys knew she wouldn't have given you a fucking chance!" Freddy called out, as Michael tossed away his pick due to her not fitting the description the killer needed to have. That, and the fact that they were now for sure convinced that Freddy chose her for eye candy and to kill her later.

Jason shook his head as their decision came to yet, another standstill. It was his choice of a quiet, bullied girl- who he wanted since he knew how bullying felt- and Michael's choice of a normal girl, who seemed to be a horror fanatic.

He tapped his chin before scribbling down on the paper before him, '_We could choose Hunger Game style?' _at the killer's unamuse faces he quickly added, '_Or not...'_

Freddy smacked the back of Jason's head with a snarl, "You idiot, we want them healthy and _alive_. They wouldn't do any good to use dead." He hopped off the table and placed a clawed finger to his chin in thought. "A normal girl wouldn't alarm anyone, no one would think of them being the killer. Where as, a girl who is bullied might be a huge trigger due to most bullied victims seeking out some type of revenge. Like exhibit A over here." Freddy gestured to Jason with a wave of his hand.

'**So we go with the normal, horror fanatic?' **Michael questioned, as he pushed his choice forward towards the two other killers. Freddy nodded with a sly smile plastered on his face, while Jason stared at the paper in front of him before nodding reluctantly. Michael threw his hands up in victory, '**Finally fucking done. I'm so out of here.' **and with that, he stood up and made his way out of the office, Jason following behind.

Freddy rubbed his hands together as he stared at the paper holding the information of their new killer trainee. "Lilly Beck. Prepare for hell."

* * *

**_Alrighty, and so i finally update. Took me long enough, eh?  
You guys know how it is...summer starts, you make plans, all that glorious sun bathing...Yeah, ya know. ;)  
Anyway...Sorry since this chapter seems to be a little...lacking in any major adventure or anything, as well as my own character's developement...but this had to be put out of the way._**

**_OH! Quick comment about the whole 'donating an OC to me.' I don't mind you guys giving me ideas of some charcters to add into the story, infact it helps me so that I won't end up naming everyone Bob and Jenny. haha But here's the thing, and I hope not to sound bitchy by saying this, this is MY story meaning that this story will not connect in any way to anyone elses stories. So please don't send me an OC from your own story and give me the whole backround on their history (or your story) with Freddy. So basically, your OC shouldn't have any history with Freddy, Michael, or Jason.  
Another thing I want to advise you NOT to send me are Mary-sues, or any character that you automatically list as a main character. If I want to make them a main character later on, then I will, but for right now, I'm only looking for people to kill off, friends, and some abusive characters(who will also be killed off). These characters can range from male, female, and; oh what the heck, cross dressers if you want to! Just as long as they fit the bill._**

**_Sorry for the long note!  
Until next time!_**


End file.
